faerunfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Amn
(w 1372 DR) | demonym = Amnijczyk | religion = Bane, Chauntea, Cyric, Selûne, Sune, Waukeen | population = 2,963,520 (w 1372 DR) | imports = magiczne przedmioty, najemnicy, perły, machiny oblężnicze, Egzotyczne towary z Maztiki | exports = Ale, pancerze, piwo, wyposażenie dla karawan, klejnoty, złoto, zboże, konie, żelazo, biżuteria, broń | currency = | alignment = | allegiance = | government = Plutokracja | head of state = Meisarch | leader1 = Selemchant | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = Rada Pięciu | judiciary = Tessarch | established = 1333 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = Wojna Sythillijska | date1 = 1370 - 1374 DR | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = Athkatla | successor = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | source = }} Amn zwane także Domeną Kupców , jest niezwykle bogatym państwem Zachodniego Faerûnu. W okresie poprzedzającym Plagę Czarów i zniknięciem kontynentów z powierzchni Torilu Amn założyło i utrzymywało kilka kolonii w Maztice. Po zakończeniu Plagi Czarów państwo nadal utrzymuje szlaki handlowe prowadzące do Calimshanu, Wrót Baldura oraz na Wyspy Moonshae i Chult. Państwo zamieszkuje niemal 3 miliony mieszkańców, głównie ludzi, wśród których istnieje spora mniejszość niziołków. Amn należy do jednego z najważniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych krajów w Faerûnie dzięki wielu bogactwom naturalnym i niesamowicie rozwiniętemu handlowi. Sercem państwa jest Athkatla założona w 100 DR lub 0 AR według oficjalnych dokumentów. Zwana jest często Miastem Monety. Geografia Amn jest małym państwem pod względem powierzchni, choć bije na tym polu swego sąsiada i zarazem rywala - Wrota Baldura. Pomimo utracenia swych kolonii w Maztice w wyniku Plagi Czarów i zniknięcia kontynentu z powierzchni planety, Amn nadal pozostaje potęgą kolonijną w piętnastym wieku, a to za sprawą innych kolonii na półwyspie Chult, Wyspach Moonshae i Archipelagu Mhair. Klimat Pogoda w Amn jest sprzyjająca przez cały rok. Nad Jeziorem Esmel zazwyczaj obserwuje się wzrost temperatury podczas ciepłych wiosen. Tutejsze gleby są bardzo dobre dla różnorakich gatunków zbóż, co zwykle produkuje nadwyżkę zboża sprzedawaną do innych krajów. Pora deszczowa w Amn trwa od Uktaru do początków Tarsakhu. Zimy są łagodne, z umiarkowanymi mrozami oraz małą ilością śniegu na obszarze całego państwa z wyjątkiem Esmeltaranu nad Jeziorem Esmel. W miesiącu Hammer powierzchnia rzek nieznacznie zamarza, jednak nie na tyle, aby przejście przez nią było bezpieczne. Przez częste zimowe zamiecie w Chmurnych Szczytach, Nashkel często bywa odizolowane od Athkatli. Obszary ;Jezioro Esmel: Jezioro położone wzdłuż wschodniej granicy Amn. Jak na swoje rozmiary, jest niezwykle głębokie. Na obszarze akwenu można spotkać gorące źródła minerałów. Miejscowe legendy mówią również, że jezioro zamieszkuje potężny smok. Lasy ;Shilmista: Starożytny las znany także jako Las Cieni zdominowany przez elfie królestwo Elbereth. ;Wężowa Puszcza: Bór pełen czarnych i zielonych węży, którym zawdzięcza swą nazwę. Jest także domem dla kapłanów Eldath. Góry ;Chmurne Szczyty: Masyw górski stanowiący dla Amn barierę od północy będący jendocześnie domem dla niebezpiecznych stworzeń i drogocennych klejnotów. ;Czubek Włóczni: Najwyższy szczyt Amn mierzący 4828 metrów. ;Małe Zęby: Łańcuch górski zamieszkany przez wiele złych humanoidów. ;Góry Śnieżne: Góry w Zachodnim Faerûnie. ;Trollowe Góry: Niski masyw górski będący domem dla dość inteligentnych trolli mieszkających na szczytach. W środku gór można znaleźć gigantyczną mierzącą 1200 metrów płytę przypominającą krasnoluda i upamiętniającą opuszczone i zrujnowane krasnoludzkie miasto. Miasta ;Athkatla: Miasto Monety jest stolicą i chlubą królestwa Amn. Stanowi także miejsce pielgrzymek wyznawców Waukeen. Miasto zamieszkuje około 122 000 mieszkańców. Położone jest na wschód od Szlaku Handlowego, na południe od Nashkel i na północy od Trademeet. ;Crimmor: Obwarowane centrum handlu położone na Szlaku Handlowym na wschód od Athkatli i na południe od Chmurnych Szczytów liczące około 40 000 mieszkańców. Zdecydowana większość aktywności Złodziei Cienia skupiała się właśnie tutaj. ;Eshpurta: Typowo militarne zaplecze Amn ulokowane we wschodniej części królestwa na południe od Trollowych Gór zamieszkane przez 24 252 mieszkańców. ;Esmeltaran: Duże miasto zdominowane przez niziołków i położone we wschodnim Amn, niedaleko Jeziora Esmel. Zamieszkuje je około 35 000 osób. ;Keczulla: Miasto słynące z wydobycia klejnotów zamieszkane przez 47 733 mieszkańców. Niegdyś w jego obrębach znajdowało się wiele kopalni złota i żelaza. ;Purskul: Miasto spichlerzy i magazynów będące ważnym przystankiem dla karawan zamieszkane przez 27 210 osób. Kolonie ;Port Nyranazaru: Dobrze strzeżony przez trzy pary wrót i wysokie mury, wysoce zyskowny port w Chult. Mieszka w nim około 12 000 mieszkańców. ;Snowdown: Jedna z Wysp Moonshae, której ludność wynosi około 20 000, kontrolowana przez Lady Erlizę Daressin z ramienia Amn. ;Czarowięzy: Niegdyś był to azyl umiejscowiony na wyspie Brynnlaw niedaleko zachodniego wybrzeża Amn, kontrolowany przez Zakapturzonych Czarodziejów z Athkatli. Pełnił funkcję więzienia dla "odmieńców" praktykujących magię bez oficjalnej licencji uprawniającej ich do rzucania czarów. Twierdza została opuszczona podczas Stu Lat Chaosu i stanowi cel dla awanturników i podróżników. Historia Pomimo swego młodego wieku, Amn jako jedno z najbogatszych państw posiada krótką, ale pełną wrażeń historię. Przed Plagą Czarów, żadna z potęg Faerûnu nie rozrosła się, tak jak Amn, które rozszerzyło swe wpływy na wybrzeża Maztiki za Bezdrożnym Morzem. Dopóki cały kontynent nie zniknął wraz ze swymi mieszkańcami w Roku Niebieskiego Ognia, kolonie Amn w tamtym rejonie były lokalną potęgą. Mimo sporego osłabienia statusu Amn jako potęgi kolonijnej, ambitni rządzący Domeny Kupców utworzyli nowe kolonie i zajęli się umocnieniem już istniejących w bliższym otoczeniu, na Chult, Archipelagu Mhair i Wyspach Moonshae. Gospodarka Przepływ pieniędzy z i do Amn jest większy niż w jakimkolwiek innym kraju. Kraj ten otrzymuje wiele dóbr z Calimshanu i Tethyru, które szlakami handlowymi prowadzą swe towary przez Amn do Zachodnich Ziem Centralnych na północy. Pod względem bogactwa miasto rywalizuje z Waterdeep i Sembią. Region ten prócz licznych handlarzy i ludzi biznesu przyciąga także wielu poszukiwaczy przygód z wielu części krain, a nawet spoza Faerûnu. Dzięki wielkiemu bogactwu i dobrze rozwiniętym, płynnym handlu zagranicznym, kompanie handlowe rządzone często przez wpływowe rodziny i "domy", trzymają w swej garści sporą część władzy w Amn, co czyni z nich realnych konkurentów dla pozostałych sił politycznych w kraju. W przeszłości do Amn magicznie transportowano wiele kamienia z Mirabaru przez Luskan w celach budowniczych, co było dość drogim procesem. Obecnie po upadku Luskanu, więzy handlowe zostały zerwane. Przynoszący wiele zysków handel w Amn został zagrożony przez dziki kraj Muranndin sąsiadujący bezpośrednio od strony południowej. Władza Odkąd Thayze Selemchant zjednoczył Amn pod jednym sztandarem, państwem zaczęła rządzić Rada Sześciu ze swą siedzibą w Athkatli. Podstawowym celem instytucji było podtrzymanie i rozwój handlu w Amn z naciskiem na handel zagraniczny oraz kontrola niemal wszystkich aspektów tyczących się gospodarki kraju. Prócz gospodarki, rada zajmowała się także kwestią militarną i obronną kraju, w której każdy z członków odgrywał ważną rolę. Rada i jej członkowie pozostają anonimowi. W okresie następującym po Pladze Czarów, ilość miejsc w Radzie została ograniczona z sześciu do pięciu. Amn pozostało w ustroju oligarchicznym i przestało się z tym ukrywać, bądź stwarzać pozory, że jest inaczej. W radzie zasiedli członkowie pięciu szlacheckich domów: Domu Alibakkar, Domu Dannihyr, Domu Nashivaar, Domu Ophal i Domu Selemchant. Mimo wielu tak zacnych osobistości rządzących, wiele innych wpływowych sił z nimi nie związanych zatrzymało wiele władzy w swych rękach wbrew woli Rady. Zaraz po Radzie Pięciu przy władzy pozostawały czołowe kupieckie rodziny o dość sporych politycznych wpływach, porównywalnych nawet do rodzin, z których wywodzili się członkowie Rady. Obecnie, choć rodziny, których członkowie nie zasiadają w Radzie Pięciu mają znikomy bezpośredni wpływ na decyzje podejmowane przez rząd, ich autorytet wśród wielu miast, miasteczek i ich mieszkańców jest dość znaczny. W każdym mieście w Amn znajdowało się od dziesięciu do trzydziestu rodzin o wielkich wpływach, z Athkatlą na czele posiadającą czterdzieści dwie rodziny kontrolujące narodowy handel. Na niższym szczeblu władzy w Amn pozostały domy kupieckie, kompanie handlowe powstałe z unii pomiędzy dwoma lub więcej, handlarzami lub rodzinami kupieckimi. Zarówno Rada Pięciu, jak i Złodzieje Cienia wspierały tego typu układy, inwestując pieniądze, aby mieć oko na interesy prowadzone przez gildie i mniejsze rodziny. Sukces któregoś z domów mógł wesprzeć lub zaszkodzić wpływom i sile swych inwestorów. Ponad domami kupieckimi władzę w kraju trzymają również Zakapturzeni Czarodzieje, Szmaragdowa Klika i Złodzieje Cienia, którzy dysponują wielkimi siłami w tajemnicy. Zakapturzeni Czarodzieje byli jedyną legalną organizacją w Amn uprawnioną do użytkowania magii, kontrolowaną przez potężnych Selemchantów, dla których pełnili często funkcje agentów i najemników. Wszyscy pozostali stracili przywilej rzucania czarów wraz z uchwaleniem dekretu Rady. Organizacją sprzeciwiającą się Zakapturzonym Czarodziejom była sekretna Szmaragdowa Klika, liga wyjętych spod prawa magów, którzy sprzeciwiali się władzy w Amn, nie mająca zahamowań przed użyciem brutalnych metod w celu osiągnięcia swych celów. Podobnie do Szmaragdowej Kliki, potęga i działalność Złodziei Cienia również nie była legalna, lecz mimo tego zachowali oni znaczną część swej władzy porównywalnej do tej należącej do domów kupieckich i Zakapturzonych Czarodziejów, sterując światkiem przestępczym na obszarze od swej siedziby w Crimmor, przez całe Amn, aż do innych krajów na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Stosunki zagraniczne Przynależność narodowa jest różna wśród mieszkańców południowych osad Amn. Część z nich sugeruje przyłączenie się do Tethyru z powodu obecnego suksesu tego kraju. Granica między dwoma państwami przebiega wzdłuż Drogi Tethyrskiej, choć pojawiają się głosy o granicy biegnącej wzdłuż Wzgórz Tejarn. Na wschodzie Amn ograniczone jest przez Shilmistę, zaś na zachodzie przez Morze Mieczy. Na południu, Muranndin zwane "królestwem potworów" stanowi realne zagrożenie dla Amnijskiego handlu. W latach od 1370 DR rozpętało wyniszczającą wojnę z Amn, przez którą tysiące Amnian zostało zniewolonych, a ich potomkowie zostali zmuszeni do niełatwego życia pod obcymi rządami. Dla Amn niepopierającego otwarcie niewolnictwa, choć pobłażliwie zakazującego tego precedensu, była to bolesna rana. Na północy, Amn rozciąga się do północnej krawędzi Chmurnych Szczytów i Nashkel. W przeszłości, Amn silnie rywalizowało z Wrotami Baldura, co niemal poskutkowało wojną w okresie Żelaznego Kryzysu w latach 60. 1300 roku. Po pewnym czasie uwaga Amn zaczęła skupiać się na Waterdeep będącym głównym konkurentem w handu międyznarodowym dla Amn. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Amn posiada kilku przyjaciół, również Tethyr - chłodnego sojusznika, jednocześnie obserwując aktywność sąsiadów z dużym zainteresowaniem. Demografia W Roku Dzikiej Magii populacja Amn składała się w 84% z ludzi i w 15% z niziołków. Jedna szósta ludności żyła w miastach i większych miasteczkach, natomiast reszta zasiedlała obszary wiejskie i małe miejscowości. Dwie trzecie ogółu zamieszkiwała tereny na zachód od Jeziora Esmel. W XV wieku Rachuby Dolin liczba niziołków w Amn powiększyła się z powodu zniszczenia domu ich przodków jakim było Luiren. Amnianie pochodzą od Calimshytów i Tethyrian. Krasnoludy tarczowe stanowiły małą garstkę mieszkańców, podobnie jak dzikie elfy. Obecnie jedynie część z nich zdecydowała się pozostać w różnych miastach Amn. Gnomy są tutaj rzadkim widokiem i wzbudzają zainteresowanie. Z wyjątkiem Purskulu, gdzie ponad 20% mieszkańców było pół-orkami, rasa ta oraz pół-elfowie stanowili rzadkość. Pół-orkowie byli postrzegani jako margines społeczny. Niziołki Przedstawiciele tej rasy są w Amn traktowani na równi z ludźmi, a to głównie dzięki wrodzonym umiejętnościom biznesowym. W przeciwieństwie do ludzi kierujących się hierarchicznością i potrzebą przewodnictwa, niziołki bardziej polegają na współpracy, dzieląc odpowiedzialnością za sukcesy i porażki pomiędzy wspólnikami. Część niziołków żyła na zachód od Esmeltaranu, ceniąc sobie życie w odosobnieniu, lub w Riatavinie, rejonie położonym blisko utraconej krainy niziołków - Meiritinu. Język Z powodu wielkiej ilości kupców przybywających do Amn, można usłyszeć tutaj wiele języków z różnych części Krain. W oficjalnych dokumentach i ważnych przemówieniach posługiwano się językiem Thorass, co odróżniało Amn od sąsiadów używających Wspólnego do podobnych celów. Miejscowy język czasem określa się jako amnijski Wspólny, gdyż utworzony jest na bazie Wspólnego z dodatkiem języka Thorass. Wiele powszechnie używanych fraz i wyrażeń w Amn jest unikalne i przypisane do danej nacji. Kultura Religia Amn nie posiada jednej narodowej religii. Każde z wyznań i kościołów były tolerowane w państwie dopóki ich interesy nie krzyżowały się z Radą Sześciu. Każda z religii ma swego reprezentanta w Amn, co ma duże znaczenie dla wolności wyznaniowej mieszkańców. Niektóre z bóstw są nieco bardziej faworyzowane z powodu domen, jakimi się opiekują, tożsamymi z codziennymi interesami i sprawami ludzi. Do najważniejszych bóstw należą: ;Waukeen: Najważniejsze bóstwo w Amn. Usługi ku czci Waukeen odbywające się w świątyni to głównie przyjęcia i bankiety. ;Lliira: Z powodu przejęcia domeny Waukeen podczas Czasu Kłopotów, kościół Lliiry urósł w siłę w Amn. ;Sune: Dbałość mieszkańców o status i swoją prezencję sprawiło, iż miejsce dla tej bogini musiało znaleźć się w Amn. Kler Sune tutaj ubiera się o wiele bardziej prowokacyjnie i ekstrawagancko, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. ;Chauntea: Duże znaczenie agrokultury dla kraju sprawia, że Chauntea jest powszechnie czczona podczas żniw i prac polowych. Większość kultu odbywa się w małych kapliczkach we wsiach. ;Selûne: Wyznawana głównie w Murann, jako że jest to miasto portowe. ;Cyric: Wiele ze świątyń Bane'a zostało oddanych Cyricowi po wysiłkach Tellvona Krwawe Ramię. Kult Cyrica został rozpowszechniony wśród Złodziei Cienia. W minionym wieku wpływy Cyrica znacznie się zwiększyły i nawet jeden z Rady Pięciu, Pommarch, został entuzjastą kościoła Cyrica. Amn jest jedną z nielicznych cywilizacji, gdzie Cyric jest otwarcie czczony. ;Helm: Przed śmiercią boga w Roku Trzech Zakrwawionych Strumieni Helm był czczony w Amn, jednak nie należał do wielkich kościołów z wyjątkiem oddziału w Trademeet. ;Ilmater: Podobnie jak upadły Helm, Ilmater nie był szeroko czczony w Amn z wyjątkiem Trademeet. Pozycja społeczna Pieniądze odgrywają kluczową rolę w ustalaniu statusu społecznego w Amn. Sukces życiowy osoby mierzy się w bogactwie materialnym, które publicznie ukazuje. Doprowadziło to do sytuacji, w których można kupić szlachectwo za odpowiednią cenę. Częstym obyczajem jest urządzanie drogich, nacechowanych przepychem przyjęć by uczcić wydarzenia takie jak sukces biznesowy. Ukrytym celem owych imprez jest jednak obwieszczenie i ukazanie najbliższym przyjaciołom oraz sąsiadom swego bogactwa. Inną formą manifestacji swego bogactwa jest także hojne obdarowywanie drogimi prezentami. Pozycja społeczna może być także mierzona w kryteriach ulokowania posiadłości i majątku danej osoby, choć nie przykłada się dużej wagi do ilości posiadanej ziemi. Najbardziej pożądanym miejscem na rezydencję jest Athkatla, a w niej Dzielnica Klejnotów. Wraz ze wzrostem bogactwa rodziny zwykle wpływowi ludzie decydują się na zdobycie następnej posiadłości, na którą najlepiej nadają się te położone nad Jeziorem Esmel. Następną formą demonstracji swego statusu jest ubiór. Kobiety zazwyczaj noszą turbany, na których wyznacznikiem bogactwa są wyszukane i skomplikowane hafty ze złota, srebra lub platyny. Jedwabne ubrania z wykończeniami i haftami z metali szlachetnych są popularne pośród wszystkich klas i płci. Kamizelki oraz płaszcze ze skóry sprowadzone z Północy również były w modzie pomimo umiarkowanego klimatu. Kolejnym elementem ukazującym pozycję społeczną w Amn jest biżuteria. Pierścienie z klejnotami, perły (zwłaszcza czarne) były bardzo pożądane. Najbogatsze z Amnijskich rodzin gardzą ozdobnikami, ozdobnym ubiorem i bużuterią, dlatego ubierają się w proste szaty, woląc manifestować swe bogactwo w inny sposób. Powstała miara pozycji społecznej na podstawie noszonych lub posiadanych metali szlachetnych. Podarowane drugiej osobie, mniej cenne metale mogą być obrazą, zaś cenniejsze mogą pochlebić komuś. Ranking: *'Kamień' - najniższa ranga. Oznacza przestępców, brudasów i margines społeczny; wysoce obraźliwy. *'Brąz' - klasa robotnicza. Może oznaczać dronych oszustów. *'Miedź' - akceptowalna klasa robotnicza. *'Żelazo' - najlepsi z klasy robotniczej lub wojsko. *'Srebro' - początkujący kupiec lub osoba o wysokim potencjale. *'Złoto' - osoba która odziedziczyła bogactwo lub ktoś kto jest bogaty, lecz nie ma umiejętności biznesowych. *'Platyna' - głowa domu kupieckiego. *'Diament' - wysoce wpływowa osoba. *'Mithril' - doskonałość. Najwyższa możliwa ranga. Etykieta Ogólnie rzecz biorąc najbogatsi Amnianie przewodniczą mniej zamożnym. Jednorazowy pokaz bogactwa, jak wielka inwestycja lub oferta mogą natychmiastowo podnieść status osoby, nawet ponad tych, którzy dotąd byli bogatsi. Większy nacisk położono na zawieranie właściwych i poprawnych transakcji biznesowych niż na rasowe stereotypy, dlatego dopóki ktoś obcy zachowuje się zgodnie z zasadami biznesu, nie jest ważne skąd przybył, kim jest i jakiej jest rasy. Poza tym najbogatsi dbają o swoje bezpieczeństwo podczas zawierania transakcji wynajmując co najmniej dwóch strażników. Referencje en:Amn Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Lokacje Ludzi Kategoria:Lokacje na Ziemiach Intryg Kategoria:Oligarchie